


Public Relations

by melannen



Series: U.S.S. Bill of Rights-verse [2]
Category: Pundit RPF (US), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Anne Maddow, Commander, UFP StarFleet, first met Lt. Ana Mari-Cox on a small planet called Lpfos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamapanama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamapanama/gifts).



> You said in a comment a long time ago that you wanted to see some of Captain Maddow's adventures from before she was a captain, so when I saw your name still on the k_b prizes list, I thought I would see what I could do. And apparently I still have a lot of this universe in me, because it was supposed to be small and short, but it came out story-length. And illustrated, because, this universe, I dunno. Also, it's choose-your-own kink.

Rachel Anne Maddow, Commander, UFP StarFleet, first met Lt. Ana Mari-Cox on a small planet called Lpfos on the fringes of the Sagittarius Arm. Rachel had just nearly single-handedly rescued the young child of the planet's most beloved religious leader from a splinter terrorist group and brought the leaders of the group into planetary custody. She had also released the terrorists' blackmail video footage of said religious leader onto the Lpfosian information nets. The footage was quite explicit and appeared to show the leader engaging in sexual conduct which Lpfosians considered sacrilegious and likely to result in mental breakdown. The release of the footage, she swore up and down to her commanding officers, had been a sheer accident due to her unfamiliarity with local technology, regardless of how she personally felt about the religious leader's teachings regarding personal freedoms.

Lpfos had only recently been admitted as a full member of the Federation, mostly due to their politicians promising that said religion had no control over government policy. Rachel was just as glad, though, because Federation membership meant that she had at least technical jurisdiction for the possibly-slightly-beyond-orders mission. The downside was Lpfos also had a small Starfleet outpost and recruiting station which included the sort of personnel which the little _S.S. Susanoo-no-Mikoto_ lacked.

Such as a press officer.

"I can handle my own press," Rachel told the press officer firmly upon being introduced.

"I know," Lt. Ana replied. She was a Deltan, which Rachel was refusing to allow to distract her. Deltans, with their natural pheromones that caused most humanoid species to find them irresistibly attractive, had a hard enough time in the wider galaxy as it was. "So, I think, does most of the Lpfosian population. And, alas, our wise and wonderful superiors." Ana tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Which is probably why they have ordered me not to let you out of my sight, and not let you near a data terminal unsupervised."

"This isn't the first time I've been in a situation like this, you know," Rachel said irritably, and stretched her legs out in front of her in defiance of the stiff UFP-issue chair. She was still wearing the uniform with pants then, and had noted with interest that Ana was doing the same. It seemed rather un-Deltan, but perhaps that was the point. Or perhaps Ana was simply doing her best to keep Rachel focused on business.

"I know that too," Ana told her. "It's been fairly simple to follow your career."

"Aww, do I have a fan club already?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Ana said, one corner of her mouth quirking up just a little.

Rachel contemplated this. Oh, what the hell, it couldn't make things any worse. "In that case, Lt. Ana, do you want to discuss possible media strategies over dinner? I'm told the complimentary hotel suite the council is putting me up in has a great new carbohydrate-based room service menu. And you should see the bed. At least, I think that's the bed."

Ana laughed a little then. "That sounds fabulous. I've been posted here long enough, I can probably even show you how to use the bed-like object," she said, standing up and then offering Rachel a hand out of the chair. "Does this menu offer breakfast as well, by any chance?"

"I'll make sure to ask on our way up," Rachel said.  


  


Ana put her empty skewer down on the table-like object between them and gazed at Lt. Cmdr. Maddow - Rachel it had been for almost three hours now. "Why are we still talking about media strategies?" Ana asked her, curious.

"You aren't interested in media strategies? I'm interested in media strategies. Isn't that your job?"

"I find them fascinating," Ana said. "And you have a talent for it, if you ever get tired of command track--"

Rachel snorted into her cocktail - Saurian brandy, soda water, and some Terran liqueur that smelled sharp and cold, with a name that was some sort of complicated triple-pun in Earth Standard - and said, "No thanks."

"The thing is, when you asked me up here I could have sworn you had something else in mind," Ana said gently.

"Well, I did," Rachel admitted. "But then I thought, you're a Deltan, you must get pretty girls throwing themselves at you all the time--"

Ana waved a finger admonishingly. "See, that's the problem with you uptight and sexually repressed types. Why you'd assume it's some kind of trauma for people to tell you they want to sleep with you, when that's the natural way of things. It's always trying to deny what you want that causes the problems in the first place."

Rachel slouched back in her chair-like object. "That's the first time in a long time someone's called _me_ sexually repressed," she said. "Anyway, emotionally mature species is one thing, forced to take an oath of celibacy on entering _Starfleet_ is something else. I don't know on whose behalf I'm more insulted over that, you or everybody else in the Federation."

"Oh! Is that what's bothering you?" Ana curved her lips into a wicked smile. "I assure you it's the sort of oath best honored in the breach."

"The breach, is it?" Rachel asked.

Ana could have said a lot on how she reconciled her Starfleet oath with her Deltan ethics and the celibacy oath required of Deltans in the Service, but it would probably have broken the mood, so instead she held up two fingers and wiggled them suggestively. "It's a specialty of mine."

"Well, that's good to know," Rachel said. "Anyway, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say, 'you must get pretty girls throwing themselves at you all the time, so I thought I'd let you take the lead for once.'"

"Is that so? In that case..." Ana shuffled a few of the padds around. "I've been thinking about a clarification on the exact content of that video your released." She pushed a padd showing a still to Rachel. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on here, are you?"

Rachel blinked but gamely went with it. "I do get a little confused when more than about ten limbs are involved."

"Not to mention the genitalia," Ana nodded. "But I've found a real-life recreation in situations like this can be very helpful. Do you think two humanoids could duplicate that?"

Rachel slowly smiled. "I say you never know till you try." She spun the pad back across to Ana. "Of course, it would be ironic if it turned out that holy book was right and it does drive you mad."

Ana took a breath. "I've found that's a lie they use on a lot of planets to repress unwanted sexual behaviors."

"Does it work?" Rachel asked, both of them aware they weren't talking about Lpfosian politics anymore. The rumors about the dangers of sex with Deltans always came up at some point the conversation.

"It can be remarkably effective on the sort of people who won't take 'I'm under an oath of chastity' as a no."

"I can see how that might come in handy. Mostly a scare tactic, huh?"

"What's your epser rating?" Ana asked. Most Humans in Starfleet had the basic psi tests; enough of them had minimal abilities that training was useful.

"Four over ninety active/passive, apperception."

"Four over ninety broadcasting to blocking? Usually with Humans it's the other way around if anything."

"I'm a naturally private person?" Rachel shrugged.

"Well, if that's the case, you should have no problem," Ana said. "Here, give me your hand."

Rachel stretched across the table and Ana clasped her gently around the wrist, letting a little of her _self_ flow between the barriers of their skin, as would happen to a much greater extent in sex. She could feel Rachel's natural resistance to psi contact like warm syrup, but the other woman gave a little shuddering sigh with her eyes closed and a little stream of pure _want_ came through. Her mind tasted a little bit like that cool Earth liqueur in her drink.

"Oh, I think you'll do _fine_ ," Ana said, dropping the contact momentarily.

"Yeah?" said Rachel. She glanced across at Ana and licked her lips. "Hey, you want to show me how to use the bed-like-object now?"

"That will be one hundred percent my pleasure," Ana told her, and stood and took her hand again.


End file.
